The specification relates to the field of microscopy and microanalysis to study the effect of heating on the sample properties, and in particular a device intended to provide heat in a very small area with a known temperature
Miniature thermal sensing devices such as thermocouples or thermistors are increasingly applied to measure thermal properties on very fine scales. One such device may be a thermal probe for scanning thermal microscopy (SThM) with integrated nanoscale thermal measuring devices. Improvements in the calibration of such devices may be desirable for scanning thermal microscopy and other fine scale thermal measurement techniques